Bonding
by AdventureFreak5
Summary: Bruce was relatively happy with life until Thor called them all together in the living room one night. The demigod looked so serious that the scientist was thinking that Loki was back. The news he shared was much more shocking. And where does Loki fit in with all of this? Rating will probably go up with later chapters.
1. News

First Avengers fic. I love the idea of all of them coming together, but I can't find any stories like that, so I decided to put one up. I'm going to try and make it from Bruce's pov, though I might switch it up a little bit sometimes. I think out of all of them, a shy Bruce would want to keep his dark past covered up and not want them to learn about it.

* * *

After all that had transpired, they thought the adventure was over, but as they found out a few weeks later, it wasn't. Though they had all gone their separate ways, they all ended up back at Stark Tower. It soon became their home. Tony had set each of them up their own bedrooms, even Thor who had come to live on Earth; he and his friends were having a fight back in Asgard and he said he preferred his Earth friends, anyways.

Bruce was relatively happy with life until Thor called them all together in the living room one night. The demigod looked so serious that the scientist was thinking that Loki was back. The news he shared was much more shocking.

"I think I formed a bond with you guys."

"Um, we all kinda bonded because of the shit we went through," Natasha said with a raised eyebrow.

"Bonding for Asgardians does not mean what it does for you here. When I say a bond, I mean a mental connection that will slowly widen and reveal each other's thoughts when we want. It is what you would call telepathic communication. We will eventually also…well, desire each other physically."

There was dead silence in the room. Bruce was digesting the information with wide eyes. He couldn't help but ask the question on his mind, so he broke the silence.

"But you're not sure?"

"No, I'm sure," Thor said, sounding embarrassed. "It was an accident. I was so caught up in the moment of battle that I must have latched on to the most familiar things around me, which happened to be you guys. I can't really explain how it's happened, but my mind locked onto yours and everything kinda looped back into itself and all our minds locked together."

"Wow…" Bruce said, summing up the attitude in the room.

The room had exploded with anger from pretty much everybody. Even Steve was angry. Bruce just walked out of the heated atmosphere and down into the lab, pushing back the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach and drowning himself in his work.

It ended, as usual, in a dead end. Frustrated, Bruce slammed his fists onto the counter he was working on and knocked over a few empty test tubes, which crashed to the floor in a shower of glass. He had just knelt down to clean up the shards when he heard a throat clear. He looked up to see the rest of the Avengers, as Tony had affectionately dubbed them, staring at him.

"You know, we want to hear your opinion, too," Natasha said with raised eyebrows.

"On what?" Bruce asked complacently.

"This…whatever it is," Clint replied.

"I don't know what I think about it," the scientist answered honestly.

"Why not?" Tony asked. "I mean, he basically said we were going to have to eventually have sex up there…You weren't there for the second part of the explanation, were you?"

"If there was a second part, no."

"We're going to eventually have sex with each other," Tony summed up what had obviously been a drawn out explanation. "So, what do you think, doctor?"

"I think you're dreaming," Bruce answered. "The Other Guy doesn't let me get too excited. That includes sexual arousal. Even if I wanted to have sex with you guys, and I don't, I wouldn't simply because it is much, much too dangerous."

"We won't have a choice. It always happens," Thor argued.

Bruce looked very unhappy at that. He didn't want to hurt anybody. He focused on his task of picking up the glass, piece by piece to hide his anger from them. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He didn't want it. He didn't want them in his mind. He had secrets. Things he didn't want to share with anybody. Tears brimmed in his eyes and he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left hand. A curse escaped his lips before he could stop it and Tony was immediately by his side.

"You okay, Bruce?"

"Just cut myself on the glass," he muttered in response, keeping his head turned away from the genius.

Tony saw through it and grabbed his chin, forcing the scientist to look at him. "You're crying," he stated calmly.

"Because the glass _hurts _you idiot," Bruce snapped.

"No, you cut yourself because you were crying and couldn't see what you were doing."

The meek scientist hated that Tony was always so insightful. It was always humiliating to have Tony point out such personal things.

"Can't you just shut up for once?" Bruce demanded, feeling his anger begin to bubble close to his surface. "Let me have some dignity, eh?"

Tony grinned. "Well, well, looks like Brucie doesn't like the idea of the bond anymore than we do."

"Why on earth would I want something like that? If you haven't noticed, I'm a rather private individual! The mere thought of having to share my innermost thoughts is quite disturbing to me," Bruce said, forcing himself to calm down.

"Aw, there goes the fun," Tony said with a smirk. "I like angry Bruce."

Bruce looked at Tony with exasperation in his features. "Don't play with him like that. How many times will I have to tell you that before you listen?"

Tony shrugged. "I like your other half, Brucie, and now that we're stuck in this damned bond that will eventually have us rutting like animals I'm starting to wonder just what he's like in bed."

The images that rushed through Bruce's head nearly made him physically ill.

"No," he said sternly. "No, no, no, no, no."

"We have no choice," Thor said again. "I…I'm so sorry about this, Bruce. I really am. I just…I never expected it to happen to me like this. And to have six total in a bond is virtually unheard of."

"Yippee," Bruce said bitterly, then turned and walked up the stairs.

He walked to his bedroom and went into the adjoining bathroom to pick the shards out of his hands. He washed the blood away, his body tensing at the sting, then bandaged it. When he was done with that, he sat down on his bed and cried. He didn't want them in his head. He didn't want them to know just how ashamed he was of his other half. He didn't want them to know about the numbers indicating how many people he had killed. He didn't want them to know the things the Hulk had done that _hadn't_ gotten into the news. He quickly wiped his eyes when there was a knock on the door and turned over to lie on his belly, grabbing a magazine to hide his face.

"Come in," he said calmly.

"Hey," Steve said as the door slid open.

"Yes?"

"Look, drop the act," Steve said with a sigh as he sat down on the bed. "I know you've been crying."

"No I haven't," Bruce said curtly.

"I feel like crying myself," Steve said with a soft snort. "In fact, I think all of us do. But there's nothing to be done about it. Just because you happen to be more sensitive to the emotional aspect of humanity doesn't make you any less. Hell, I used to be a small boy from Brooklyn. You get tough in Brooklyn. That and the army training are probably the only things keeping me from crying."

"Yeah, good for you. If that's all you gotta say, get out," Bruce said quietly, looking back at the magazine.

_"Hulk not like captain man,"_ the voice in the back of his head growled. _"Hulk want to smash. Him make Bruce angry."_

_ "Be quiet,"_ Bruce thought back, keeping his face still to keep the Captain figuring it out. _"I know he makes me angry, but everything about the Avengers makes me angry. Tony and his selfishness, Clint and his mysteriousness, Natasha and her secrets, and Thor and his arrogance. Not to mention Steve and his…well, his wanting to get to know me better. Now it seems that everybody will want to get to know me better. It's just great."_

A Hulk-like growl escaped Bruce's mouth and Steve was up and off the bed in an instant. He was looking very wary and he opened the door.

"I'm going, Dr. Banner," he said respectfully. "Just know that I'm here if you need to talk."

Bruce waited for him to leave then lowered his head, sighing and tossing the magazine away. The conversations with the Hulk, which were becoming more frequent, had started after the Hulk had saved Tony. They had stopped several would-have-been Hulk-outs, but they were really odd.

_"Hulk make Bruce angry?"_

"Yes," Bruce answered immediately and out loud. "But there's nothing you can do about it."

_"Why Bruce angry at Hulk?" _Bruce was amazed at how childlike the Hulk was when he wasn't angry.

"Because you always come out at the most inopportune times," Bruce said gently.

_"Hulk sorry. Hulk only come out when excited or angry."_

"Which is why this bond is such a bad thing," Bruce said bitterly. "If I have sex with them, you'll come out and hurt them. Probably unintentionally, but you'll hurt them nonetheless."

_"Hulk sorry."_

"I know, Hulk. I know."


	2. Loki

Here's chapter 2. Enjoy.

* * *

The changes were slow at first, so slow that the others didn't realize what was happening. Clint and Natasha were the first to show the signs, growing closer than they'd ever been before. Thor, Steve, and Tony had also begun to slowly grow closer, not fighting each other as much as they had before. Bruce had been looking for the changes, so that was probably the only reason he saw them, but he felt highly uncomfortable around any of them, wary of them getting past his defenses.

Finally he couldn't stand it and left, claiming he needed to go and help out others. They probably knew it was a lie, but they didn't stop him. He wandered around for ages, hopping from place to place with his limited funds; he didn't want to use Tony's money, no matter how generous the billionaire was with his teammates.

His luck and life changed when he ran into somebody that he never thought he'd see again, and in the most odd way. He was trekking through a forest that separated two Indian villages when he heard a soft sound. He crawled through the forest and peeked in to see Loki humming a tune and quietly sewing something. He gasped and moved back, but the demigod heard him and spun around, his sharp silvery-blue eyes landing right on Bruce.

"What are you doing so far out of America, Banner?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before he could stop himself, Bruce replied, "What are you doing so far out of Asgard, Loki?"

"I suppose the questions nullify each other, yes? Unless one of us cares to answer in which case reciprocation is the only appropriate response." Loki paused for a moment. "To answer your question, I slipped through the walls of the room they put me in and managed to get through what you would call a wormhole into this dimension. I was tired of them acting like I didn't matter, as they usually do."

Maybe it was the stress of keeping himself locked up, or maybe it was the couple months of traveling, but Bruce suddenly realized that he was talking. He had crawled out of the bushes and was sitting across from the demigod and spilling out his frustrations with the bond. When he was done, Loki was staring at him with a funny look.

"Thor bonded to the most familiar things he could latch onto?" he asked, looking relieved. "I'm so glad that mystery's explained. I thought I was going crazy when I felt that shockwave during the battle."

Bruce was about to ask what he meant when he realized what the demigod meant. If Thor latched onto the most familiar things, that would mean Loki, who was the most familiar thing to the thunder god in the battle….

"We're bonded to you?" Bruce asked, then let out a growl of anger. "Hulk no like that."

Loki started in surprise. "You're Hulk now?"

Bruce felt his face warm and he looked away. "Well…yes and no. It's complicated." He looked for a change of subject desperately. "Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

Loki shrugged, looking away himself. "I just don't feel like it."

"Why not?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

Bruce hummed in his throat. "I don't know why I'm even sitting here, honestly. I guess I'm just stressed, which isn't good."

"You should probably go then," Loki muttered. "Just like everybody does."

The last part was so quiet that Bruce thought he'd imagined it at first. The look in the demigod's eyes was icy cold and Bruce would have missed the subtle sadness if he hadn't been looking for it. He unconsciously reached for the demigod; later he would say it was the bond that had him reach out to the enemy.

Loki looked up at his hand and he stopped then spoke. "Loki, please. Explain. I'll listen. I've got nothing better to do."

The silver eyed demigod stared at him for a moment. "It's Thor…It's always, _always_ been Thor. Well, father too, but..."

The scientist listened as Loki told him of his jealousy of Thor, how his father had always looked more favorably upon the thunder god. He told him of his desire to be noticed, to be wanted and loved, to belong. He had never fit in with the Asgardians, he said sadly. He was always too weak and small. Cleverness wasn't seen as a good trait. Being an able warrior was, and Loki had never been as good as his brother, so he was looked over. Most of the Asgardians didn't even consider him a prince. He was crying silently by the end of his tirade, but Bruce pretended not to notice.

"Wow," Bruce said quietly. "I'm sorry, Loki. If it makes you feel any better, you're a lot stronger than I am."

"Yeah, while you're in this form. I cannot beat the other one," he said, sounding bitter.

Bruce rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Loki tilted his head. "You really don't like it, do you?"

"No. I can't remember half of the stuff I do in that form when I lose control. When I let it happen, it kinda lets me control it better, but still…"

Loki seemed confused by his reluctance to have such power under his control, but Bruce just smiled at him and they resumed talking. Bruce revealed a few tidbits of his life, still not completely trusting Loki, but the demigod seemed rather pleasant when he wasn't on a power run. They talked for so long that they had to build a fire just to see. The eventually fell asleep on opposite sides of the fire.

The next morning when Bruce awoke, steaming hot meat of some kind was offered to him for breakfast. He took it without question, and found it to be some of the best tasting meat he had ever tried. When asked about it, Loki's lips twitched as if in an attempt to smile.

"I learned to cook back home. There was this one servant who took care of me when I was younger and taught me the secrets of cooking. I still remember them."

"What happened to him?" Bruce queried, trying to be as neat as he could be with juices from the meat practically rushing out with every bite.

"He…stopped caring when Thor came to him and asked for help on some small matter. From then on, he was absorbed with my brother, always telling me what a delight he was. Ásketill, for that was his name, eventually drifted away from me, just as everybody does." He paused and snickered when he noticed Bruce's attempts. "Just eat it. I'm from Asgard. Trust me, you are not the messiest eater I've seen."

Bruce smiled at the demigod then bit into the meat eagerly. It practically melted in his mouth it was so tender and he just wanted more of it. He eagerly finished it then blushed as Loki watched him with a curious expression.

"You know, even though I'm not causing trouble I'm pretty sure any one of the other Avengers would be attacking me…Except maybe Thor. He'd try to talk me back to Asgard. But I don't want to go back. Better to be alone than with others in my opinion."

"I know what you mean," Bruce said softly as he washed his hands and face with some of his bottled water.

He was drying his hands when he felt hands on his shoulders. "Do you, now?" a voice whispered in his ear.

Bruce nodded, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I don't want to hurt anybody," he said shakily as Loki continued to breath in is ear.

"Let's let our desires to be alone be compared to falling. I was pushed over the edge. You jumped. We're both falling. Let's land together."

Bruce suddenly felt lips caressing his neck and his eyes widened. He wanted to pull away as his heart rate jumped suddenly, but he was locked in the demigod's strong grasp; if this was how strong Loki was compared to the scientist, how strong was Thor? Delight tingled through his body from the suckling and licking of his neck, and Bruce, hypersensitive from lack of touch for so many years, felt his knees go weak. It was the soft nip to his neck that made Bruce struggle in Loki's grasp.

"Stop," he whimpered. "Stop, you're going to make him come out! He doesn't like you. He'll hurt you bad."

"Let me in your head. I'll convince him otherwise."

"No!" Hulk roared through Bruce's mouth.

Loki released him hurriedly and teleported away from him. Bruce sank to his knees and took several deep breaths, focusing on pushing the irritated green beast back. He didn't notice the gentle push into his mind or the way Loki's eyes lost focus. He only knew that he needed to calm the childlike being down.

_"Shh," _Bruce thought at the beast. _"I know you don't like the thought of having somebody know my thoughts."_

_ "Bruce no like so Hulk no like,"_ came the reply.

_"Why does Bruce not like it?"_ a strange voice asked.

"Get the _fuck _out of my head!" Bruce screamed then felt his body began to shift as his mind slammed closed.

Loki reached over and grabbed his hands. "Let me help. Please."

The look in his eyes and the desperate desire not to change made Bruce open his mind to the demigod. Suddenly he was flooded with Loki's foreign mind and he shuddered at the thoughts that weren't his. Loki focused on the part of his mind that was the Hulk.

_"Hey there," _he thought.

_"Hulk not want you here!"_

_ "I know. But Bruce _let_ me in. He doesn't want you to come out right now. You would hurt me, and Bruce doesn't like to hurt people."_

_"People make too much noise. Too fast. Make Hulk mad!"_

_ "I know. People make me mad too, but not for the same reasons. They're mean and they don't listen. They don't that I'm good at things."_

_ "Hulk…not come out now?"_ The gentle voice seemed to be calming the green beast.

_"No, Hulk. Hulk stay in and let Bruce stay out," _Loki thought with a smile.

_"Okay…Loki not bad?"_

_ "I…am not sure anymore."_

Hulk went back into his 'cage' and Bruce relaxed. He was so relieved he didn't notice the demigod shifting through his past until he spoke.

"So, you killed your father?"

Bruce looked up, wide-eyed and fearful. _That_ was one of the reasons he didn't want others in his mind. His past was so dark that they would never accept him.

"I accept you," Loki said in response to that thought. "I'll accept you no matter what…on one condition."

"Oh, and what condition would that be?" Bruce asked out loud, shivering as Loki continued to explore his mind.

"You come and talk to me, or vice versa. Willingly. Like we did last night. Please. I just…don't want to be alone. But you _cannot_ tell anybody. Especially Thor. I don't want him to know we're bonded."

Bruce stared at him for a moment then smiled. "Deal. As long as you don't cause mayhem."

Loki smiled softly, but didn't move to touch Bruce anymore. Bruce packed up and went back on his way, shock settling in as he thought about the incident with Loki. He had pretty much just agreed to go behind the backs of the Avengers to meet with Thor's adoptive brother. There was a single thought that made him feel less guilty.

Loki seemed just as lost and alone as Bruce did, even when surrounded by people. Maybe if he connected with Loki and got him to turn his life around, maybe Thor would accept him into the bond with the others. To do that, though, he would need to get closer to the others and let them in.

As soon as he reached the village, he found a phone signal and dialed.

"Tony? Yeah, it's me. I'm…I've sorted out my feelings. I'm ready to come back."


	3. Getting in Deeper

Here ya's go. Please enjoy. :)

* * *

Bruce was received warmly when he got home. They all looked healthy and happy, and there was a closeness in the air that disturbed the meek scientist. And, to his discomfort, they seemed to want to suck him in.

Tony was the boldest out of all of them, trying automatically to kiss him on the way in. Bruce, panicking, slugged him. Thor and the others admonished Tony, who was rubbing his jaw and smirking, and assured Bruce that they hadn't progressed that far in their relationship.

Bruce felt kind of like an outsider. They had all obviously shared personal information about themselves with each other, and Bruce was reluctant to share himself. Loki had accepted him, but he wasn't so sure the others would.

He spent an awkward week with them, listening to parts of the others' pasts and saying nothing about his own past. When the week was over, he got a phone call from a very odd number.

"Um, hello?" Bruce asked.

"Hello, father slayer," Loki's voice said, sounding amused.

Bruce stiffened at the nickname and felt his cheeks flush with discomfort. "Loki?" he whispered so Jarvis didn't hear him.

"Why are we whispering, my sweetest bond mate?" Loki murmured back.

"Jarvis might hear and report to Tony," Bruce said just as quietly.

"Then call me…Hákon."

"Alright, Hákon," Bruce said with a chuckle. "And what, pray tell, does that mean?"

He could sense Loki's coyness over the phone as the demigod replied, "High son."

"Oh, I see. Over storms, eh?"

"Ooh, clever. I take it that means Thor?"

"Yes. I'd say anything compared to weather would mean that."

"I like your style," Loki laughed. "So where are we meeting? Has to be somewhere obscure or else I might get recognized."

"Meeting? Oh, I suppose I can do that. Let me talk to my friends about it first and if I can I'll call you back, okay?"

"Okay, my clever little mate," Loki said, a low purr in his voice.

"Okay then, bye."

Bruce walked out of the room, well aware that Jarvis had heard almost everything he had said. By the time he got into the living room, the others were well aware he had a meeting.

"So who are you going to meet?" Tony asked, absorbed in his work off to the side of the others who were lounging on the sofas.

"A man who doesn't have much money and needs a diagnosis for some kind of persistent ailment," Bruce lied smoothly.

"Would you like some company?" Steve asked, sitting up.

"The man likes his privacy," Bruce said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh. Okay," Steve said, settling back.

"We need to talk when you get back," Thor said solemnly.

"What for?" Bruce asked as he grabbed his doctor bag and jacket.

"You don't seem to be making an effort to be close to us. We need to before the sex comes."

"The sex isn't coming between you guys and me, so you have plenty of time to get to know me," Bruce said simply as he walked to the elevator.

"We're not done talking about this."

"I have to go," Bruce said flipping his phone open and dialing the odd number he'd seen.

"Hello, bond mate," Loki said cheerfully.

They talked leisurely until Bruce was away from Jarvis' ever-present ear, then arranged to meet at a dark bar. Loki was there when he got there and he settled self-consciously into the dark corner. Loki had gotten him a small glass of wine, knowing he didn't drink much, and a glass of water. Bruce immediately went for the water and the demigod smiled.

"Can anybody else see who you are?" Bruce asked, sipping his water.

"I'm using an illusion. Most of my illusions won't work on you. You can see through them because I'm in your head so much."

Bruce nearly choked. "You're in my head?" he hissed then suddenly felt the demigod's mind.

"I have been since we met back in that forest. You must have gotten used to it," Loki said, arching an eyebrow. "You're welcome to be in my mind too, as long as you don't probe too deep."

"But you can go anywhere you want in my mind?" Bruce asked dryly.

"Yes."

Bruce ducked his head and frowned. He did not like that at all, and Hulk agreed.

_"Him poke around Hulk while Bruce sleeps."_

"Him should watch himself around Hulk," Bruce muttered, his eyes flickering up to look at Loki.

"You're hurt that I don't want you in," Loki stated calmly.

"Well…yeah, kinda," Bruce said, getting that odd feeling in his stomach again as Loki looked at him with his silvery-blue eyes. "I mean…I don't know why, but I kinda feel betrayed."

Loki's eyes softened. "Come on in. You'll realize why I want you to go slow."

It took a few minutes for the scientist to get a grasp on how to control his mind. After he did, he felt what seemed like five openings that were blocked and one that was wide open. He went for the open one and found himself surrounded by foreign thoughts and feelings. As he got used to them, he realized the feelings weren't so foreign. There was loneliness, which he had felt since the accident. Then there was sadness and a feeling of being misunderstood. Jealousy over what was normal and how he wasn't normal…In fact, it was like a mirror being in Loki's mind.

He began to dig around, finding memories. Little by little he pieced together what made the demigod who he was. He went so deep that he found some childhood memories before Loki jerked him out and back to reality.

"I told you not to go so deep," Loki moaned softly, tears sliding down his face.

Bruce was surprised to see that the bar was nearly empty. How long had he been inside Loki's mind? Loki looked tired and embarrassed that he was crying, so Bruce reached over and gently touched his hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Bruce whispered. "I just got so carried away! It was so fascinating. And…I still accept you."

"You might accept me, but you don't trust me."

"Eh, not really," Bruce answered honestly. "But if you continue to be good and open yourself up to me, then I will eventually."

"Thank you," Loki said suddenly.

"For what?" Bruce asked as they stood and walked to the door together.

"For being willing to give me another chance."

As they walked out onto the street, Loki pulled him into an alley for a tender kiss.

"I've been waiting to find somebody to bond with for so long. Now I have six, but five don't even care about me. That doesn't really matter to me right now," Loki whispered in his ear, mouthing it occasionally. "I have the one that does care and once you trust me, I will take you to realms of pleasure you have never known before."

"But I…" Bruce had opened his eyes only to find the demigod gone. "Can't have sex…" he finished.

He made his way back to the Avengers tower, marveling at the way his lips still tingled from Loki's kiss. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the others still waiting up when he stepped out of the elevator. He froze when Thor spoke.

"You're not getting out of this discussion with us."

"There's nothing to discuss," Bruce replied, removing his jacket and setting aside his unused doctor bag. "I'm never having sex, so it doesn't matter how fast you get to know me."

"You cannot tell me that you do not desire it," Thor said blandly.

"So what if I can't? It's just too dangerous."

Natasha was suddenly in front of him and pressed her lips against his. He reacted immediately, shoving her away as fire raced through his veins. He looked up at them all with green eyes and felt tears slipping down his cheeks.

_'Hulk want to come out!'_

"No," Bruce whimpered, sinking to his knees. "Don't you idiots get it? I can't!" he hissed, trying to force back the monster that felt threatened. "He doesn't know the difference between pain and pleasure. He feels threatened by everything."

Natasha had drawn beck, afraid. In fact, all of them (except for Tony) looked a little scared.

"Easy Banner," Thor said soothingly.

Bruce let out a moan then made a beeline for his room. He needed to be alone. His body had still been excited from Loki's touching, and Natasha's kiss had only aroused him more, which had alerted the Hulk. Even his own touch could send the Hulk into a rampage, which is why he avoided contact with _anything_ that could make him excited. It was also the reason he had come to expect everything.

_'Hulk come out!'_

_ 'No, no, no, no, no!" _He was practically begging.

_'Would you like some help?'_

_ 'Loki! Yes, yes, please help! Don't let me change in the tower!'_

Loki tenderly talked to the Hulk, telling him in a calm, gentle voice that it wasn't okay for him to react like that for everything. He told him that he needed to learn to distinguish between a threat and an unthreatening intention, like kissing and other activities that could stem from it.

_'Hulk no like touch though.'_

_'I know, Hulk, but I shall work on that. I will make you crave my touch, crave to stay in and experience an orgasm.'_

_ 'What that?'_

_ 'Pleasure.'_

_ 'What that?'_

_ 'Touch yourself Bruce.'_

_ 'What? No! That'll just make it worse!'_

_ 'Do it. _Show_ him what pleasure is.'_

_ 'Let…Let me get into the shower first so Jarvis isn't spying on me.'_

Bruce stood nervously in the hot spray of the shower about five minutes later. He was still reluctant to do as Loki had asked.

"Show him, Bruce," a voice whispered in his ear.

Bruce jumped and nearly fell, but Loki held him up, stroking his sides lovingly.

"Sorry, bond mate, but I couldn't stop myself. I have been without another's touch for so long…Let me watch you. I'll help control him while you relieve yourself."

"Voyeuristic much?" Bruce demanded, crossing his arms.

"Bruce, you need to show him. He is like a child."

"I…I can't," Bruce said, after reaching down and hesitating. "I'm not ready yet."

"Fine," Loki sighed. "And I was looking forward to a show."

Bruce, suddenly realizing Loki's eyes were moving downward, covered himself and quickly turned around, blushing deeply. Loki chuckled—he was completely dressed—and wrapped his arms around Bruce's middle.

"Mind if I wash your hair?" Loki asked quietly.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Um, no," Loki said gently, his hands brushing through the hair on Bruce's stomach. "I'm going to touch as much of you as you let me."

Bruce shifted in his grip. "Okay, you can wash my hair."

As Loki's hands began to massage his scalp, Bruce couldn't help but wonder why he was so relaxed around the demigod. They had fought him and defeated him, but there was just something so alluring about him. Maybe it had something to do with the bond?


	4. I Love You

Here is the fourth chapter. Please enjoy. And suggestions about anything, especially how the others find out, are welcomed warmly.

Oh, and there is slash in this chapter.

* * *

Bruce and Loki continued to meet secretly every week or so. They connected at a level that Bruce hadn't thought was possible. Their minds quickly became entwined so deeply that neither of them kept anything from the other. Loki living his life was always on the peripheral of Bruce's consciousness, and a single thought could have the demigod flooding his presence into his bond mate's mind.

Unfortunately, Bruce was so preoccupied with Loki that he had stopped drawing close to the others, who were getting more and more angry with him every day. That wasn't to say that Bruce's relationship with Loki was easy. The demigod was pushing harder and harder for Bruce to show his other half what pleasure was. Bruce was desperate not to, afraid he was going to change and hurt his bond mate.

He was at another of their meetings when Loki forced him against a wall and kissed him heatedly. Bruce shoved at Loki's chest, but he just wasn't strong enough in his human form. Loki nipped at his lips before moving down to suckle at his neck.

"I'm not giving up on this," the demigod muttered. "I will help you soothe him when your pulse rises. _Do it_."

The last two words were whispered into his mind as well, and Bruce could no longer stand it. He moaned and leaned his head back, allowing Loki better access to his neck. It had been much too long since he had experienced any physical release…The air suddenly got colder and Bruce huddled closer to Loki, who, he noticed for the first time, wasn't as warm as he should be.

"Open your eyes. See where we are," Loki crooned in his ear.

Bruce obeyed and gasped to see that they were in the cave in the high mountains where Loki had been hiding from Thor; the blonde demigod had been alerted to Loki's escape and was looking for him every chance he got. Bruce shivered and Loki smiled at him, a tender gentle smile nothing like his sly, calculating smile he had seen during the alien battle. It sent shivers down the scientist's spine and he whimpered, his pants suddenly becoming too tight.

Loki laughed softly. "For somebody who doesn't want it, you're sure eager."

"Loki, stop," Bruce gasped as the demigod started stroking the bulge in his pants.

"Do you really want that?" Loki asked slyly, squeezing lightly.

"Oh! N-no! I changed my mind!"

As Loki palmed him, Bruce gasped and shuddered, his head falling back as the demigod latched onto his neck again. The Hulk reacted suddenly and a roar escaped Bruce's mouth. The scientist froze and stiffened, but Loki didn't stop. In fact, he reached deep into Bruce's mind and soothed the beast, reassuring him that it was a good touch happening, not bad. The Hulk was unsure and Loki chuckled.

'_Relax. Feel how good it is?' _Loki asked.

_'It feel strange,' _Hulk replied.

_'But not bad, right? Give it a chance before you come out to destroy me.'_

To Bruce's immense surprise and relief, the beast actually did as he was asked to and sank back, watching and feeling what was going on with curiosity and a bit of trepidation, though Hulk didn't know what the feeling was called.

"Okay, Brucie," Loki purred. "Let's get these clothes off you."

Before the scientist could protest his shirt was gone and Loki was working on his belt and getting frustrated quickly. Bruce's hands settled on the demigod's and he gave a little smile as Loki's actions halted. Bruce smirked and undid his belt. He was physically picked up and his socks, shoes, and pants were suddenly gone. He blushed as Loki purred and looked him over; he rarely wore underwear anymore, so everything he had was bared to his sweet bond mate's gaze.

"By the All-father, you're gorgeous," Loki groaned.

Bruce was set on the ground and he shivered, looking shyly at Loki. "Can I undress you?"

Loki suddenly looked hesitant. "I…I guess. If you must."

Bruce moved forward and slowly kissed Loki, reassuring the demigod, before he began to undress him. Loki wasn't looking at him as more and more of his skin was bared and his cheeks flushed in obvious embarrassment when he was completely undressed.

"What's the matter? You're so handsome," Bruce complimented, knowing that Loki needed it.

"You don't mind?" Loki asked, gesturing at himself.

"What is there to mind? You look fine."

"I'm not as heavily built as most of the other warriors in Asgard, and I'm pale," Loki spat, sounding bitter.

Bruce folded his glasses neatly and set them on his clothes before going to his soon-to-be lover and kissing him more heatedly than he'd allowed himself to before. When Hulk stayed down, Bruce became bolder and dipped his hand down to encase Loki's limp manhood, rubbing it gently. Loki whimpered and pulled him over to his little pallet that he had made beside a fire pit, in which a fire was burning low from lack of fuel.

"You know we can't do everything this time, right?" Bruce asked between kisses.

"I figured. I probably won't last long enough," Loki admitted with an awkward chuckle as he began nipping at the bared throat beneath him.

Their hips ground together as they kissed, the delightful friction causing both of them to groan into the lip lock. Hulk was hovering in the back of Bruce's mind and began to react to the touches in a positive way, letting out a soft grunt as the strange sensations flooded through him. Bruce realized belatedly that he had made that noise himself when Loki chuckled again, albeit strained.

"You sound so sexy," he murmured into the scientist's ear. "Make more noises."

"It wasn't me," Bruce muttered, embarrassed.

"I know. I like his noises, too," Loki said with a smile. "It makes me feel…powerful, knowing I turn on somebody as big and strong as the Hulk."

Bruce's head flew back as Loki's now fully swollen member rocked down hard against his and another grunting growl escaped his lips. Their hips still thrust against each other, more desperately than before. Their pleasure was building at a pace that surprised one of them, but who it was they couldn't tell. As they grew closer to orgasm, their minds melded more and more into one.

The Hulk watched everything with wide eyes and felt every little touch as if it were happening to him. He was startled by how, well, good this touch was. It was just as Loki had promised. He wanted more and forced Bruce to announce his desire. He could feel it building up to something, and he knew that that something would be amazing.

Meanwhile, Loki had Bruce's hips pinned down and they were sharing a sloppy kiss as the demigod's hips moved at a frantic pace. Bruce was whimpering desperately as his body reached for the pleasure that he had been forced to deny for so many years.

"Loki," he gasped as the pale man broke the kiss for air. "Please!"

Loki's laugh was strained, but he reached down in between them and enclosed his hand around his lover's straining member, stroking it swiftly. Bruce gasped and desperately tried to move his hips in time with the wonderful hand that was giving him so much pleasure.

It all became much too much for the man and he and the Hulk both roared as orgasm crashed down around them. Hulk was terrified as the new sensations flooded him and he burst forward in a rush. Loki yelped and leaped away quickly, though he was still painfully aroused. He wasn't really scared, more startled as he stared at the green beast. He tentatively moved forward as the great thing stared at him confused. He growled threateningly when he noticed Loki moving forward until he noticed the other man's arousal.

He got on his hands and knees and crawled forward, backing Loki, who was quickly growing soft, into a corner.

"Easy, Hulk," Loki murmured. "D-don't hurt me. Please. I was just trying to give you pleas-" he trailed off as the childlike creature reached one finger forward and lightly, almost tenderly, stroked the place between Loki's legs.

"Loki nice now. Him make Hulk feel good. Hulk make Loki feel good now," the green monster said plainly.

Loki was terrified, yet intrigued. The great green beast was so sincere and his touch felt so exquisite to his over sensitized manhood.

"Yes," he hissed, tilting his head back as he spread his legs slightly. "Make me feel good."

Hulk sat down and pulled Loki closer as he continued to stroke him with one finger. It was just enough pressure to make the demigod squirm and beg for more. The Hulk seemed pleased with the noises and pressed ever so slightly harder; he knew he was strong enough to hurt Loki, and something instinctive told him to tread lightly around such a personal area.

He stroked the demigod as hard as he dared as he sped his strokes up so that Loki was aware of a constant pressure that drove him mad with desire. He bucked and writhed desperately as orgasm came at him with the speed of a freight train. He cried out his pleasure as he came, his white-blue seed standing out on the Hulk's green skin. The Hulk looked very pleased with himself.

"Hulk make Loki feel good?"

"Yes, Hulk," Loki panted, limp in the giant arms. "Hulk made Loki feel very good. Now let's get a little rest before Brucie comes back out and has a panic attack."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Bruce stared at Loki, breathing heavily. He ignored the cold nipping at him and just stared at him. Loki simply smiled and reached over to pull him close. Bruce resisted, but he wasn't strong enough to stop the demigod, so he soon found himself in his lap being kissed soundly. Loki pulled back and looked at him quite seriously.

"I promise that he just gave me pleasure. Oh, and what pleasure it was!" Loki sighed dreamily. "I don't think you can imagine it. It was amazing, love. Nothing but amazing."

"I didn't hurt you at all? Not even a little?" Bruce asked frantically. "I couldn't live with myself if I did!"

"But you didn't," Loki admonished gently.

"Y-you promise?"

"I already said that, didn't I? Now, let me take care of you. You look like your freezing."

Bruce blushed deeply and covered himself up, looking away from the demigod, who laughed softly. The scientist knew that he wasn't laughing at his…condition, per se, but at his reaction, and he appreciated that; he had had enough hell in high school about himself, and Loki knew that and respected him enough not to tease him about it yet.

"I love you, Bruce," Loki said gently.

"I…I love you, too," Bruce replied shyly, glancing up at him with a tender smile.

"Let's get some sleep before Thor notices you're missing," Loki murmured, pulling him over to lie down and placing a blanket over them.

Bruce smiled and snuggled up to his lover, turning over to bury his face in his neck. He sighed as he drifted off smelling Loki's chilly scent, and knowing that he truly did love him.


End file.
